


119 What is your emergency?

by The_Last_Unicorn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Major Character Injury, Stressfull Situation, emergency call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Unicorn/pseuds/The_Last_Unicorn
Summary: "119 What is your emergency?"“There is an armed man in the Homeplus… He is shooting people.”
Relationships: Implied Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 34





	119 What is your emergency?

“119 What is your emergency?”

“There is an armed man in the Homeplus… He is shooting people.”

“Okay. Can you tell me the address of this Homeplus Sir?”

“It’s in Seoul, Jungnang-gu, Myeonmok-dong.”

“Can you repeat that?”

“It’s in SE-OU-L. JUN-G-NAN-G-GU, MY-EO-N-MO-K-DONG.”

“ Okay. Is he the only person shooting?”

“I… I think so. It’s so loud. There are screams everywhere.”

“I have difficulty hearing you sir. Is he the only person shooting?”

“Yes. I think so.”

“Alright. Are there people injured?”

“Yes. Yes... He… He killed some too. And there is a little girl.. She is hiding in one of the blue cupboards, inside the kitchen section.”

“ I can’t hear you sir. A little girl was killed in the kitchen section?”

“No no! She’s not dead. I told her to hide... Inside the blue cupboard in the kitchen section of the Homeplust. I told her to be.. silent and-... and to not come out until the police find her. You… You need to tell the police to get her out of the blue cupboard once this is over okay? Okay?”

“ Yes. Do not worry sir I’m informing the police about this little girl. Can you tell me how many people are injured?”

“No.. No I can’t. I can’t move. I got shot.”

“You are injured sir?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Where did you get shot?”

“My.. My back. Two or three times. I don’t know. The little girl.. They were trying to shot her. I jumped to save her. She’s.. she’s not hurt. She’s inside the blue cupboard, in the kitchen section.”

“Okay. I need you to hang on sir. Is there a lot of blood?”

“Can’t look. I’m gonna- I’m gonna faint if I look. Or puke. The man-... The man he thinks I’m dead. I can’t puke.”

“Okay. I don’t hear much noises now. Is the shooter still here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe if I can move on the other side… Aah- Fuck. Fuck! It hurts. I’m sorry lady I can’t move. I really can’t move. I can’t tell you.”

“Alright. It’s okay. You stay with me alright? Can you describe the shooter?”

“No. I didn’t really see him. He had a big gun. Lots of ammunition.”

“Okay. What clothes was he wearing?”

“Black. Black clothes. Black mask… Black hair. Short I think. Couldn’t- Couldn’t see much. I told you. It happened so fast...”

“Alright. Are you in the kitchen section of the Walmart sir?”

“I.. Yes. The blue kitchen. I’m.. I’m near a table. There is a pretty blue rose on-... on- on.. the table.”

“Okay. I need you to breath for me sir.”

“Yes. Okay...I.. I got this. I can.. I can breathe.”

“Are you safe sir?”

“He shot me. He p’obably think I’m dead.”

“What is your name sir?”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Can you spell it?”

“ Y-O-O-O-N J-U-G-N-A “

“I didn’t hear sir. Can you spell it again?”

“ I-O-N U-G-A-N”

“Alright. Are you still with me sir?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“29. Is- is..  _ the _ -uh... police here?”

“Yes sir. The police is here. They are talking to the shooter right now. It’s going to be okay. I need you to stay with me a little longer okay?”

“Did- Did I tell you about girl…? Inside the- the- the blue kitchen. Inside cupboard? Did I tell you ‘bout her?”

“Yes sir you did. The police know about her.”

“Good. Good. ‘Cause I told her- I told her not to- not to move you see? ‘Til the… ‘til the police comes. I told her to not to speak. She.. She needs to be found ‘k? The- the police…”

“Yes the police will find her and take her to safety as soon as possible. You did good sir.”

“Ah… Good. Good. Can I- Can I ask you ‘thing for.. me please?”

“You can ask me something sir. What is it?”

“Could ‘u uh-... If I.. If I die coul’ you tell ‘Cheol and ‘Shua I love them? For-.. for me. And my- my parents too.. and uh-... uh- please?”

“You’re going to hang on sir, and you’re going to tell them yourself. The police is almost done with the shooter.”

“YEah.. But.. just- just in cAse? You.. You know? If- don’t make i’. Coul’ you?”

“Yes sir I will. Can you spell their names for me?”

“E-U-S-G… Uh. No.. I… I can’t. So-.. rry. I can’ sell.”

“It’s okay sir. I will find them.”

“Hm.”

“..”

“...”

“Are you still with me sir?”

“Hm…

...

… Dun’ fo’ge’ gi’l.”

“The police is coming inside the building with the medics. I dispatched your location to them, help is on their way. Are you still with me sir?”

“..”

“Sir, help is coming. Are you still with me?”

“..”

“Sir I need you to make a noise. Any noise. Can you do that?”

“..”

“ 119 Dispatch this is the Medical Unit, we’re on the scene. We found both the patient and the girl. I’m going to end the call. Good job dispatch and thank you for your assistance.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

_ Call ended after 36:51 minutes, August 3th 20** _

**Author's Note:**

> I read about some real 911 emergency calls, plus about the mass shooting at Walmart on August 3th 2019 and it kind of spurted that one on. I tried to adapt the setting to South Korea (the Homeplus is real by the way).   
> It is still a work of fiction with an imaginary setting even if it's inspired by a real event. Just me trying to pour my feeling out with this piece. I also want to convey my appreciation for the very difficult and emotionally challenging work being an emergency dispatcher is. I often found comment about people complaining they make the victim repeat themselves too much, but they are actually well on their way on sending help. It's a manner of making the victim focus and bidding time for the emergency services to come. They also have a chart to follow to get all important informations first so the emergency services can be better prepared. I'm in no way an expert through and this is not representative of their hard work.
> 
> Non-betaed, all mistakes are mine. As always comments are an author's fuel so feel free to leave your thoughts!


End file.
